


【龙化】一意孤行

by dqqqq08



Series: 【龙化】龙龙爱情故事 [8]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dqqqq08/pseuds/dqqqq08
Summary: 龙化再化人世界观  龙崽和龙崽之间的爱情故事~澈×特  赫×海  马×云  贤×旭  童×抚（ELF）__建议按照本系列先后顺序观看~





	【龙化】一意孤行

在金希澈和朴正洙老老实实养伤的日子里，金厉旭在哥哥们心里的地位像是坐着火箭一样飞速上升。

其实只有一个原因——他真的真的太会做饭了。

在过去的岁月中无所依靠的小蓝龙总是需要自己照顾自己，在日积月累之中不经意练就了一手绝妙的厨艺。如今两位大哥哥因为自己的事情受伤，金厉旭更是十二分精心的为他们准备每一顿的疗养饮食。

金希澈本来是没放在心上的、只是搂着朴正洙安安稳稳睡了一夜，起来后也把昨日的朴正洙随口告诉他的那些放在一旁的疗养饮食忘在了脑后、只是忙着帮朴正洙换药。

第二天金厉旭又早早的到达了哥哥们的洞穴、把自己昨夜又认真准备的饮食放在了哥哥们的面前。与朴正洙和好以后又开始没个正形的金希澈，本来对这看起来不错但是不知道尝起来究竟怎么样的一堆饭没抱太大希望——毕竟这小崽子还年幼的很，谁知道做出来的是不是什么看着好看、但吃着要命的黑暗料理。

可是迫于身边伴侣的目光威胁，金希澈只能不情愿又委屈巴巴的往嘴里塞了小小一口，然后——金希澈瞪大了双眼、一扫之前的不情愿。但是为了维护自己身为哥哥的莫名自尊心，金希澈只是装模作样的对金厉旭点了点头。金厉旭也同样人小鬼大的回了个礼。

朴正洙无奈又好笑的看着故作深沉实则胃口大开的自家红龙，又看了看一旁装作不在意但实则紧张的边抠着手指边看哥哥反应的金氏大厨。

自己的身边究竟是因为什么有这么多的傲娇鬼？

但是朴正洙也不打算自己去干涉两个傲娇鬼独有的傲娇式交流，只是含笑端起了自己的那份，并且对金厉旭温声说了一声谢谢。

身边除了傲娇鬼之外，当然也还有好几个沉不住气的撒娇精。

也还在养伤中的李东海也理所当然的得到了金大厨的一份疗养饮食，但是没有口福的李赫宰和曺圭贤只能眼巴巴的看着有份的龙满满意意吃出的圆滚滚肚皮，再眼巴巴看看金大厨。

被两道羡慕的不得了的视线盯到受不了，金厉旭还是心软给他俩都也另行准备了一份饭菜。再一次蹭饭之后，李赫宰眼泪汪汪的望过去，“厉旭你以后也要做饭给我吃！”

于是就这样，专门的疗养饮食变成了日常伙食、由三人份变成多人份，最后直接变成大家聚在一起吃饭。金厉旭也成功执掌饮食大权。

虽然这样子有些累，但是金厉旭其实非常的开心。看着哥哥们争着抢着吃他做的饭，内心的成就感和满足感像是一个个碳酸气泡、咕嘟咕嘟的从心底冒上来——

我是被这个家族需要的呀~

在满意的哥哥们和满意的金厉旭之外，只有每日吃的最多的曺圭贤不开心——明明自己是金厉旭的命定伴侣，可是自己如今不仅还被禁止与他单独住在一起也就算了，现在甚至还需要每天在哥哥们之间辛苦的抢饭吃！

自己伴侣做的饭自己不能独享也就算了，为什么现在自己想吃还要这么辛苦？

这么一想，曺圭贤更生气了——都怪哥哥们不让我和他住在一起，才导致我现在这么悲惨！！

之前哥哥们以他们两个年纪还小为由，驳回了曺圭贤要求与金厉旭同住的申请。听说这个理由的时候，曺圭贤愤怒的向向他传话的李赫宰嚷嚷着控诉道，“可是我明明听说过！赫宰你和东海不就是小小年纪就一起化形然后就一直住在一起了吗！”

“叫哥啊你个小崽子！”李赫宰又摸了摸鼻子，轻咳了一声，“反正是正洙哥这样说的，不行就是不行。要不你有什么意见自己去找希澈哥说说？”

嗯？我为什么要想不开自己送死？

最后当然不出所料的抗争失败、曺圭贤无奈的接受了这个现实，只能每天早早的起来、瞌瞌睡睡又兴冲冲的跑去隔壁给小蓝龙帮忙。

__

哪怕各个家族里还有很多单身未化形的龙，这群龙的化形率却高的出奇。很多时候吃完了饭大家就化了形聚在一起玩闹。

其中只有神童还是龙形，总是慵懒的卧在一边、看着哥哥弟弟们化人玩闹。

一来二去，哥哥们看着也不忍心，总是劝说他，“童啊，你也该找找合适的对象了。”

可是神童本身却不以为意，只是挠着肚皮慵懒的看着操心的哥哥，“没事啊哥。我一只龙生活也没什么不好的，不化形也没事。”

其他人看着神童如此模样，也不忍心再说什么来折腾折磨这只单身龙。

在金希澈伤势基本痊愈的时候，白龙家族领地附近又来了一只蓝色的龙、这次只是礼礼貌貌的停在边界等待着白龙家族来人。

金希澈以为又是敌袭、怒气高涨的独自往边界赶去——你妈的这些蓝龙竟然还有胆子来自寻死路？

红龙紧紧张张怒气冲冲的赶到边界，又古里古怪的回了家、附在自家朴正洙的耳边一阵嘀嘀咕咕。然后两只龙又悄悄摸摸的找到了隔壁的金厉旭。

金厉旭发射高音：“什么！！！”

作为这群龙中唯一的单身，神童在白日里总是会飞出去自己找个地方睡觉，以避免总看到哥哥弟弟们在眼前集体秀恩爱的辣眼睛场面。

暮色黄昏的时候，神童才挠着肚子慢慢悠悠飞回了家。远远的就看到了家门口一群哥哥弟弟到得很齐，“嗯？你们怎么都在这儿？”

看着哥哥弟弟们抿着嘴笑的不怀好意，神童心里不安又迷惑、只能挠挠头。

眼前聚集的龙逐渐散开，露出了一直被他们挡在身后的另一只蓝龙。神童一眼望去瞬间僵在原地。

“阿抚……”

蓝龙一瞬间化形成人，是一个漂亮的女孩子。她笑嘻嘻的向神童走去、眼角却噙着一抹泪，“东熙哥哥，我看你这次还往哪里跑。”

神童还僵在原地，看着眼神期冀走过来的女孩叹了口气，身形微动突然也化出人形。神童的人形就像他的龙形一样圆滚滚的，可是一眼就看得出底子很好、仍然是一个帅小伙。

其他的龙在一旁悄悄围观着、看到眼前这一幕简直要惊呆了！用眼神在一旁疯狂骂人——你竟然是一只会化形的龙！！你这个什么实话都不说的骗子！！

申东熙的嘴，骗人的鬼！！

金厉旭当然也是知道这个家族的蓝龙姐姐的，因为她是家族中为数不多对自己带有善意的蓝龙。但是他也对他们两个会化形的事情一无所知、惊得一头撞在身旁张大了嘴巴的曺圭贤身上，又不敢置信的看着蓝龙哥哥。

任凭走上前的阿抚搂着自己的手臂，神童看着哥哥弟弟们张了张嘴，却不知道该怎么解释自己的隐瞒。

以前是觉得自己和这些哥哥弟弟刚相识、却还没有亲密到可以说自己的这些私事。等到真正在心里接纳了他们，却已经不知道该如何开口。再加上这一辈子大概再也不会和阿抚相见、打算就这样孤独终老，也就觉得其实没有再说的必要。

阿抚轻易的看出了神童的苦恼和犹豫，轻轻地握住他的手替他向眼前的其他龙解释，“我和东熙哥哥是青梅竹马，在挺早的时候就化了形。”

“在我心里哥哥一直是最好的，虽然哥哥的身形和其他的龙与众不同，可是我却很喜欢。哥哥给我的安全感，其他人谁都代替不了。

可是哥哥一直很在意家族里的龙背着我们说的话，他们说我们不合适……哥哥也逐渐觉得他们说的是对的、觉得我不应该和他在一起……哥哥突然就离开我，悄悄的走了。”

“我难过了很久，也找了哥哥很久……直到那次家族的龙回去禀告、说找到了他们两个，我才知道哥哥的去向，这才找了过来。”

“哥哥说是为了我好……可是哥哥离开了我，我再也不会好了。”阿抚又看向神童，“除了哥哥，还会有谁喜欢我呢？就算有我也不要，我就只要你。”

神童默然。

以前爱的时候死去活来、自己甚至甘愿为她死去，又怎么可能真的那么轻易洒脱就将挚爱慨然割舍。自以为是为了她好才自愿离开，可是离开的时候痛得那样撕心裂肺。这段往事一直没有说，其实也是不想自揭伤口。

但是因为最近的争端、看到了金希澈和朴正洙就那样差一点生离死别，神童心下震动顿悟——外物永远是外物，珍惜每一个和阿抚的当下才是最重要的。

被压抑的感情近来总是会突破自己的精神禁锢，神童总是不自禁的会想起她、想念她。午夜时分，梦中梦醒都是她。

可是又能怎么办呢？

自己已经离开阿抚了，不会再有什么当下。

心下涩然，神童不想因为自己的苦闷酸涩给哥哥弟弟们增添负担、也不想他们为自己担忧，只能闷着头自己酸苦、每天烦闷的都独自在湖边飞。

可是自己那么怯懦，阿抚却是这么勇敢。

她敢独自外出寻找自己，她敢走上前紧紧拉住自己，她敢站在自己面前顶着全世界甚至是来自自己的压力、告诉自己她只要自己。

神童知道自己不能再像以前那样一意孤行下去了。

之前一直僵在原地没有说话，神童终于抽出手、珍而重之的将她拥入怀中。

女孩一瞬间泪水盈满眼眶。嗓子被复杂的情绪哽住、阿抚只是紧紧搂住他的腰，将自己深深投入这阔别已久的温暖怀抱。

阿抚最后也留了下来。

倒是便宜了曺圭贤、终于得偿所愿——耶！！我终于可以和厉旭住在一起了！！

金厉旭红着脸踢了一脚兴奋的白龙崽子的屁股蛋。

__END__


End file.
